duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Acme
Acme, also known as Acme, First Seed is a Revolutionary creature spirit that appears in the Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Utsubomi Kazura's creature partner. It could be possible that he is a manifestation of Dokindam X's powers judging by the Team Acme in the background story, or he had been influenced by Dokindam X in some way because he has been somehow allowed set free into the wild after the forbidden's final defeat. Appearance in the Duel Field]] In his physical form, he resembles a plum fruit, save for the eyes and mouth. He has the mark of Team Acme on his forehead. His stem and leaf on his round body acts as his hands or legs. As Acme M, First Seed, he have a blooming flower on his head, visible facial markings and Initials symbols floating around him. Personality He was capable in different tasks, as he was the one who makes Kazura's bento and purposely locking both Katta and her in the storeroom for Kazura's sake of getting her affections over towards Katta. However, he can be proved to be menacing on how to deal with Lulu Takigawa and flattered over Kazura's comments. He will do anything to satisfy his partner, even in non duel related issues and tasks. During duels, he tends to be annoyed by Kazura's tendency to doubt over which cards to discard due to her creatures abilities and sometimes discards himself. He was scheming and manipulative, which fits the description of Team Acme in the background story. He was capable in dueling, as he was able to coordinate the 4 Revolutionary Teams by himself. Anime Background He was one of the cards affected by Katta Kirifuda's "Victory Mode" and gains a physical form, which surprises Kazura when they first met. They eventually learn about him and the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu through a television show. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final He was first seen locking the storeroom where Katta and Kazura were. He meets up with Kazura when the students were not noticing, even talking out about his tactics of helping her getting close to Katta. However, their meeting was not left unnoticed by Lulu Takigawa and her partner Doremi. In the duel, he was annoyed by his partner's choice to discard a card to use Tamagineil, Second Seed's effect that he discards himself from her hand. He was later targeted by Team Hamukatsu to delay him from the creature event, though Acme was already one step ahead of them by asking Damama to be in the lion exhibit of the zoo, which attracts more customers and Acme getting a lot of money. In the arena, he manages to manipulate Doremi, Damama and Tech go against Hamukatsu and eventually, the 4 teams gang up against 1 team. Back in school after the holidays, he and Kazura managed to evade all of Lulu's attacks. He watches from the sidelines on the duelists battling against the Rare Killers. in the Duel Field]] In Kazura's duel against Lucifer, he was used as Acme M, First Seed, first swapping positions with Tamagineil M, Second Seed and later on, swaps out of the battlefield with Doguraeater, D2M2. After Katta and Team Hamukatsu destroys Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon but at a cost of his power to commune with creature spirits, Acme tearfully waved goodbye to Kazura as he have to return to his own home. During the journey, he and Damama helped to replay Lulu's music box but unintentionally interrupted her blissful thoughts. Deck In the special creature duel, he uses almost all of the Revolutionary Teams sans Team Hamukatsu. Darkness Civilization *Overnight's Hitoyamyi Light Civilization *Merkin, Twin Ball Nature Civilization *Arige, Bronzekind Water Civilization *Aqua Super Emeral Darkness and Fire *Acme, First Seed *Tamagineil, Second Seed Light and Nature *Damama, Moja *Nbaba, Nbibi Light and Water *Doremi, Time 1 *Fasola, Time 2 Water and Darkness *Tech, "Question 1" *Noron, "Question 2" }} Card Representations * * Trivia *He shares the same voice actor as Ren Suzugamori from the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime franchise. *Despite Team Acme is actually not a revolutionary team but a fraction of Initials under the service of the Forbidden, Acme was still set free into the creature world after Katta's confrontation against Basara instead of being killed along with the Forbidden. This could be because since Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon is destroyed, it was rendered harmless. Category:Anime Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers Category:Creature Spirits